


关于选错魔法史课程这件事

by JeanDing



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanDing/pseuds/JeanDing
Summary: Harry Potter AuSara Lance选错魔法史课程，遇到新来的Ava Sharpe教授，发生的故事。
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. 初次见面

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter炸文搬运。  
> 欢迎留言，语言不限。

Sara Lance最近有些烦躁。

今年六年级的她在去年好不容易通过普通巫师等级考试的折磨之后，以为将永远摆脱魔法史这门课程，但是当她收到猫头鹰投下的信封拆开看到里面内容时，抬起眉毛，声音提高了八度——“哪个家伙给我选了魔法史！”

并不是她考试没考好，考试结果多少也拿了个A（及格）——只是谁会喜欢魔法史这门课程呢。

“大概是什么系统错误之类的吧，”Quentin Lance凑过来看了眼，拍了拍女儿的肩膀“嘿，我相信你可以的，这只是一门课程罢了。”

“只是一门课程？”Sara难以置信。“你们知道宾斯教授的课程多可怕，单调乏味不睡不是人。”

“而且我听说今年魔法史换了个老师，也许会有趣的多。”已经任职魔法部的Laurel端着马克杯，坐在Sara边上，“你还可以开学后去和校长申诉，虽然我没听说过申诉成功的案例，但是你可以选择换课……”

Sara摇了摇头，苦着脸回忆着自己选课的时候填表错误的可能性。

Sara的郁闷延续到了九又四分之三站台，Nate一掌拍向Sara的肩头。

“梅林的胡子，谁能想到你也选了魔法史！”

Sara翻了个白眼，一掌拍回去。“是啊，我听说新来的老师特别辣所以选了它。”

Nate的兴奋劲泄了下来，“噢，是这样。不愧是传说睡了半个霍格沃茨的……”他及时闭上了嘴，在Sara已经准备开始锁喉的时候。

“梅林的胡子，什么时候才能少点这种传言。”Sara扶额。

火车的汽笛开始鸣起，Sara和Quentin远远地摆摆手，把行李单手提上了车。他们直接奔向了Ray大早坐过去的级长车厢。在看完他们这对兄弟繁复的招呼仪式，Sara开始思念Laurel还没毕业时和Oliver他们共处一室的时候了。

坐下五个人的车厢还剩一些空位，这大概就是级长为数不多的好处。Mick坐在车厢最里头，一言不发，掏出一瓶火焰威士忌开始自斟自饮。Sara挤坐过去，掏出魔杖弄出个杯子，从Mick瓶子里分了点。

“嘿，这是我的酒。”

“放心，你毕业前我一定还给你，”Sara喝了一口，十分快乐。“如果你能毕业的话。”

“所以……有没有什么分享的新消息？”Zari问。

“呃……我最近把变形术运用到了穿戴物品上使它们可根据需要自动变化不再需要人为操控……”Ray开始滔滔不绝。

“以及我们来了一位超——辣的历史老师。”Nate打了个响指。

“嘿，从你这个历史呆子口中说出这句话毫无可信度。”Zari笑了。

“辣到Sara选了魔法史。”Nate指向Sara。Sara差点被呛到。所有的目光集中到了Sara身上，Sara把喝空的杯子扔过去。

“那只是个选课错误……”

杯子没有预期中被几个男生施个魔法化解，而是砸上了站在门口突然打开门的高大女人身上。

“噢，抱歉我没注意到……”

高大女人动了动鼻子，抬起了一边眉毛，手上魔杖挥了挥，把蹭到身上的几滴酒液清理掉顺便恢复了杯子放回桌上。

“酒精？我记得好像学校有关于酒精的禁令，我相信包括了现在这种情况。”

车厢里五个人安静如鸡。只有Mick头都没抬还在继续喝。

“我想我需要记录一下你们的年级与学院……”

“呃，女士，请问您突然闯进来是有何贵干？”Ray小心翼翼的发问。

“噢，”女人突然慌乱了一分，又立刻把慌乱掩饰好，“其他车厢全都坐满了，我想也许这里还能坐下一人……”

大家面面相觑，如果在平时也就无所谓，但是刚刚情况有几分尴尬，这个比他们年长几分的生面孔似乎还威胁着扣分……

“你难道是新来的魔法史老师？”Sara眯着眼，觉得脑子里的事情都对上了。

穿着一尘不染的长袍头发盘起的严肃女人微微抬起了下巴，似乎有一丝骄傲。

“是的，可以称我为Sharpe教授。”

“那么如果您能把刚刚看到的东西忘掉的话，我们可以给您提供个座位。”Sara用手肘撞了撞Mick，往里面挤了挤，留出一人的座位位置。Mick翻了个白眼，收起了一自己一条腿。

Ava Sharpe皱着眉头看了看Mick，思考了几秒，被自己久站的腰痛与行李的过于沉重打败了。

“好吧，但你们依然要告诉我你们的学院……”

“教授，这个车厢里是每个学院最麻烦的学生。四个学院，都在这里”Sara打断了Sharpe的话，脸上露出假笑。

Ava Sharpe语结，微不可闻地叹了口气，放下行李坐在了Sara身边。

“Ava Sharpe。”眼睛看着对面墙壁，面无表情的向旁边伸出手。

“Sara Lance。”Sara侧头看了眼对方，脸上浮现出古怪的微笑，也伸出手回握了一下。

“好吧，到我该去巡视的时候了，谁能想到我还是个格兰芬多的级长呢。”Sara晃着头，语气中带着奇怪的激昂，从Sharpe旁边挤过去。她顺手拎起了Ray——来自拉文克劳的级长，和她一起走出车厢。

Sara闻到了一股独特的气息，像是在魔药课展示福灵剂时闻到的味道。

Nate和Ray最后对视一眼，点了点头，达成了共识。

新来的教授真的很辣，Sara选魔法史一定是自愿的。

开学典礼唯二的惊喜Sara已经被车厢的突发事件剧透了，当自身所在的格兰芬多都爆发出格外热烈的掌声时，Sara撇撇嘴摇摇头，看着台上的Sharpe教授板着脸点头示意。

现在鼓掌的人以后会哭噢。Sara闷闷地想着。

第二个惊喜就是，三强争霸赛如期举行，届时友校校友将来到霍格沃茨进行比赛与交流活动。

Sara呛到了一下，她怎么没想起着茬。她看着旁边拉文克劳的Ray与赫奇帕奇的Nate发出“我早就知道但是我依然兴奋快乐想狂奔”的欢呼时，满心装着“车上居然不提”的不满心情，同时强按下心中一点不安。

既然自己六年级了，机会难得，那么报个名玩玩也不错。

“麦格教授，我相信一定是系统出现了故障导致我误选了魔法史这门课程！”开学晚宴后Sara拿着课表闯入麦格教授的办公室，却发现办公室完全变了样子。

Ava Sharpe正在检查她的书架，被声音突然吓到，从高脚凳上跌落。

Sara即时（大概）地闭上了嘴。场面一度非常尴尬。

“Lance小姐，我想你进门前需要敲门，即使你是级长也不例外。”Ava努力站起来，更加努力的是维持面部表情。

“噢，抱歉，请问您知道麦格教授的办公室搬去哪了么？”语气大概只有三分的歉意。

“当然，但是也许我也能回答你的问题，兰斯小姐。”Ava把书放在桌上码得整齐，然后站得笔直看向Sara。Sara抬起眉毛，一副听你说说看的表情。

“出于好奇我稍微对你进行了一些了解，包括不限于教授间信息交流，”Sharpe挥舞了一下魔杖，一份纸质资料飘落在Sara手里，“以及你的个人档案。这里面有你的选课记录和所有科目成绩。很遗憾你是自己选择的魔法史。当然你可以选择换课或者退课，这取决于你。”

“你，看了，我，整个档案？？”Sara粗略翻了一下被档案的详细程度惊到。当然，也在震惊Sharpe的仔细程度。

“如果我解决了你的疑惑，那么该回宿舍睡觉了。”

明显的送客。Sara把档案随手搁在旁边桌上，Sharpe挥了挥魔杖把档案码的整齐。

“听说你很有趣，但愿我不是唯一一个相信你不是因为我很辣而选择魔法史的人。”

Sara差点呛了一跤

“是，接下来两年你会发现我比你想的有趣多了。”

Sara觉得，这个世界上除了Nate怎么可能是有人对历史狂热到六年级了还选魔法史。

当她来到课堂上，发现自己那群好友齐刷刷坐在前排对自己打招呼的时候，白眼都快翻上天了。

Nate和Ray她还能理解为什么坐在这里，Zari和Mick她只能认为是在准备看热闹。

而且Mick是怎么通过的OWTS选的课？真的不是靠Snart作弊吗！！！

但是不得不说，Ava Sharpe的上课水准是在的。当然也可能是因为前一任老师是鬼魂的原因，Sharpe的确亲切的多也有趣的多。

Sara也承认，上课时谈论历史表情有些松动开始兴奋的Ava Sharpe是有几分辣。

“今天的课程到这里，作业是三张羊皮纸长度关于今天课程内容的论文。”

Sara觉得，Ava Sharpe是恶魔。


	2. 三强争霸赛报名

Sara发誓，她就应该在学期开始的时候退课。  
当个傲罗又不需要魔法史通过高级巫师等级考试。她在图书馆里一边写着论文一边想。旁边的相关资料已经垒起，而论文刚写了半张羊皮纸。  
所谓的自我证明的想法冒出来后，她偏偏挑了那节课里最小最麻烦的事件来进行研究阐述。结果现在陷入了文献地狱之中。  
她咬着羽毛笔，压制住自己想把字写大一点的想法，从书上再引用了几个词。  
一本书突然放在了她面前，书脊与桌沿完全平行。  
“看看这本书，对你会有帮助的。”Sharpe从边上走过，嘴角牵动了一下算是展现了个笑。  
Sara被吓到，羽毛笔在纸上划出一道墨水痕，她小声咒骂了一句，掏出魔杖清除掉了。  
她看着Sharpe走开的背影，撇撇嘴。  
算是扯平了。

三强争霸赛来的比想象的更快。  
当德姆斯特朗的代表们走进礼堂的时候，Sara听到Ray来自拉文克劳桌子发出的倒吸气的声音。  
“那是……”  
Sara叹了口气，看到打头的女生的目光刚好落在了自己身上。  
Nyssa。  
Sara抬头，看到台上的Sharpe将视线投向Nyssa，又看向了自己，脸上露出了一丝玩味的表情。  
看来她真的好好研究过自己的档案了。Sara喝了口南瓜汁。  
布斯巴顿的勇士倒是一如既往的美丽，Sara看着一排美女走过忍不住吹了句口哨（然后被教授们严厉地瞪了几眼）。她再抬头看向Sharpe的时候，Sharpe眼里有着一丝我就知道的情绪在其中。Sara直视回去，Sharpe却意料之外的没能坚持太久，错开了眼神。  
Sara忍不住翘起嘴角，心里有着一丝胜利的愉悦。

火焰杯在燃烧着，Sara、Ray、Nate三人站在年龄线外，对视着点点头，跨入辨别年龄的那个圈。  
“可惜Z不来，我们差个斯莱特林就四个学院齐全了。”Nate感慨着，把写着自己名字的纸小心翼翼投进去。  
Sara没有搭腔，把随手写的纸条搓成球投了进去。参加三强争霸赛对她来说并不是类似这群男孩们最终梦想的事情，而是应和一下大家的期待。能参加是好事，全力以赴就好，不能参加也没关系。  
她想着，如果三年级时没有发生那个事件，也许自己会和Nyssa一起作为德姆斯特朗的代表并排走进这个礼堂。  
她突然想着，不知道Sharpe对于那件事知道多少，作为魔法史老师，或是作为自己档案的阅读者。

当Sara的作业评分下来的时候，她挑了挑眉，意外的看到了一个优秀。当下课所有人都走掉之后，收拾完教具的Sharpe一转身看到坐在最前面桌上甩着腿的Sara。  
“你怎么还在这？”  
Sara扬了扬手里的书，对Sharpe眨了下眼，“我来还书，顺便感谢一下你给的优秀。”  
“不用谢，你的论文的议题本来就是最有趣最优秀的。看来你对于黑魔法的兴趣一直没有减弱。挺好的。”Sharpe接过书，眉眼中的严肃有几分松动。  
“我就知道你知道那些。”Sara打了个响指。  
天知道为什么这个魔法史老师对黑魔法这么热爱。  
Sharpe示意着Sara跟上，往办公室走去，“三强争霸赛报名了吗？我看到你的好朋友Nyssa也在，如果你们两遇上也许场面会很……”  
“不会，”Sara截断她的话头，语气变得生硬了一些，“我们会拼尽全力不留遗憾的斗争。”  
“抱歉是我越界了。”Sharpe走进办公室，诚心道歉，把教具们整齐码好。  
“没关系，”Sara歪了下头，做了个鬼脸。“其实我想来问你，这周末你愿意和我一起去霍格莫德村吗？”  
Sara看到Sharpe呆住了，脸上的表情全部垮掉，整个人慌张了起来。  
“噢，Lance，你要知道我是教授，我不和学生约会……”  
Sara快要笑出来了，她拼命忍住自己脸上的肌肉不要活动。这样的Sharpe真的可爱极了。  
“不是约会，我们有个小型的黑魔法小组周末有讨论分享会，Sharpe教授。”Sara把教授这个词咬得格外重。“如果要来的话我和她们说一声，叫我Sara就好。顺带一提，你的档案也很不错。”  
Sharpe一脸追悔莫及的表情极大的取悦了Sara。Sara转身准备离开办公室，却又被叫住。  
“嘿，Sara，私下的时候你可以叫我Ava。”

火焰杯出结果的日子是周五的晚餐时间，所有人的眼睛都盯着那个不大的冒着火焰的木头高脚杯，等着它喷发出名字的瞬间。  
火焰杯的蓝白色火焰猛地窜高了一下，飘出第一个名字。  
“Nyssa al Ghul！”  
德姆斯特朗的勇士站了起来，Nyssa脸上看不出任何情绪，带着冰冷的气息，快步走到了台上，眼神只有在落在Sara身上时有所柔和。  
“Helen！”  
来自布斯巴顿的美丽女子起身，吸引了所有人的目光，她脸上的温和微笑让男生们更是激动不已蠢蠢欲动。  
还有最后一个名字，Sara虽然不是很在意结果，但是此刻还是觉得有喉咙被堵住的紧张感觉。  
火焰燃烧着，所有人都在看着它，期待着它的微妙反应。  
蓝白色席卷而上，吐出一小块羊皮纸。  
“Sara Lance！”  
Sara感觉被格兰芬多的欢呼声要震聋了，她被摇晃着，甚至快要抬起来，她透过人群看到Ava对着她微笑点头致意，觉得喉咙里那块东西被咽了下去。  
她站上台，看着台下兴奋与失落交织的人群，说不上来什么感受。Nyssa站在自己身边，侧头看着自己，眼神和几年前一样炽热。  
“我们会有一场很棒的比赛。我的挚爱。”

周末的分享研究会由于Sara的被选中变成了庆祝活动，Ava有几分郁闷，她原本以为能听到最新的黑魔法研究资料，结果成了未满20岁的年轻人们的黄油啤酒与吹宝泡泡糖。她坐在角落感觉自己格格不入。  
“嘿，抱歉让你经历这个。我也没想到他们弄成这样的惊喜。”Sara坐在了Ava身边。Ava耸耸肩表示没有什么。  
“但是还是要恭喜你，霍格沃茨的勇士。”Ava把手中的黄油啤酒和Sara的碰了一下。“做好准备了么。”  
“还行吧。”轮到Sara耸肩，毕竟她还不知道第一个项目会是什么。只是按照以往的经验来看，被烧焦是不可避免的了。  
Ava侧过头看向Sara，“你想和我聊聊当年发生了什么吗？在德姆斯特朗。就当黑魔法讨论聚会的补偿”  
Sara前后轻微的晃动着自己，思考者，半晌她把自己瓶子和Ava的碰撞一下发出清脆的声音。“就作为补偿。”


	3. Chapter 3

Sara是霍格沃茨为数不多的转校生。  
从小Sara就展露出对黑魔法的兴趣与天赋，家人一度担忧她会变成神秘人那样的邪恶的存在，a但好在Sara本性向善，虽然一直在研习黑魔法但对她本人也没有什么太多负面影响。  
11岁时，Sara没有和姐姐一样去往霍格沃茨，而是只身前往了德姆斯特朗——全世界最好的黑魔法学校进行学习。在那里她学习优异，天赋异禀，也吸引到了许多人的注意。  
“其中包括了Nyssa al Ghul。”Ava喝了一口黄油啤酒，说着。Sara做了个鬼脸没有否认。  
Nyssa作为高一届的学姐给Sara带来了许多帮助，校长之女的她也给Sara带来了许多实验上的便利。升入三年级的时候，Sara成为了Nyssa的女朋友。  
“我们的确有过很棒的时光。只是后来发现我们大概道不同，”Sara说道，“三年级后期就发生了你知道的那件事。”  
当时的德姆斯特朗校长沉迷黑魔法，试图重新掀起巫师届又一次大风浪，而Sara被波及，差点殒命。  
“校长告诉我是做实验，我极具天赋，需要我这样的人。Nyssa也相信了他，谁能想到我是被作为祭品……Nyssa当时没能救我，是之后从她父亲也就是倒台的校长那里找到了复活石，加上一些不能说的失传了的黑魔法才把我带回来。”  
“然后我就回到英国，来到霍格沃茨，被分院帽问是格兰芬多还是斯莱特林时毫不犹豫选择了格兰芬多。”Sara侧着头，“和你档案里看到的是不是一模一样。”  
“呃，我不知道你曾经……好吧谢谢你填充了我的相关资料空缺，没有什么是比当事人口述更准确的了。”Ava挥了挥魔杖，旁边在自动记录的羽毛笔停了下来。  
“你要保证不外传。”Sara盯着那支时刻准备着继续运转的羽毛笔。  
“当然。”

比赛的日子越来越近了，但是Sara没有任何感觉，生活中的差别大概只是突然来了一些采访，多了一些外校的同学与自己身边人越来越紧张了。  
课还是得上，作业还是得交。  
只是吃饭的时候总有人看着自己，给自己递秋波的男男女女从单一的霍格沃茨长袍变成了混杂着德姆斯特朗血红色长袍与布斯巴顿白色丝绸头巾。这种被注视的感觉实在是有些微妙，尤其在自己想做些什么具体事项的时候旁边人总会带着奇异的羡慕目光看着。Sara觉得这大概是参加比赛最让人讨厌的一点。  
她决定逃到有求必应屋。  
她站在那块墙壁前思考了很久该选择什么房间与内容。挣扎了许久，还是选择了练习黑魔法咒语的地方。  
几年前的事故没有让她觉得学习这些带有攻击性、危险性的魔法是过于冒险的事，家人朋友实际也不太希望她再过多接触这些。但她依然还是觉得如果不掌握那些，也许自己连自救的途径都不会再有了。  
当她闭着眼睛在心里默念着自己的需求的时候，墙壁慢慢幻化成大门。她推门而入，却发现房间里书架的地方有人。她掏出魔杖，在脑子里迅速过了几个恶咒以便自己可以及时施咒。  
书架那边的人听到这边的声响，转过头来，手伸向了袍子。  
“倒挂金钟！”Sara喊了出来。那个人立刻脚踝被看不见的东西吊了起来，倒挂在书架旁，但是与此同时她的手伸进袍子了。  
“除你武器！”Sara的魔杖飞了出去。  
声音似乎有些过于耳熟。Sara扑向自己的魔杖时想着。当她捡起魔杖时，对方也给自己来了句“咒立停”把自己放了下来。  
“Ava？”Sara试探着问。  
“Sara？为什么你会突然……”Ava努力整理着自己因为被倒挂起来而弄得乱糟糟的仪容仪表。她试图扯平衣服上的一些褶皱，但是已经散乱掉的头发实在是弄起来有几分麻烦。  
Sara放松下来，把魔杖放回袍子的口袋里。“躲人罢了。突然成了大明星实在是不太适应。”Sara指了指Ava身上，“不好意思，把你弄乱了。”  
Ava抿着嘴摆摆手。好不容易把自己整理的差不太多，从书架上拿下一本书，示意准备离开。  
“嘿，Ava，你想不想来一场决斗？”Sara喊住了走到门口的Ava。“我知道你爱惨了这些。”  
Ava停下了脚步。说实话她是有几分心动的，毕竟和平年代作为步入社会的成年人用到这些的机会实在是太少。但是作为魔法史老师和学生决斗，无论从哪个角度来看似乎都不太适合。  
“只有我们两个人，和平决斗，做你想做的事情。”Sara放软了声音，听上去像是其他青少年一样，“拜托～”  
Ava长叹了口气，转身走到Sara面前。  
“就来这一次。作为教学交流。”  
“好的，教授。”

她们来到了空旷的地方。  
“我听说你普通巫师等级考试黑魔法课程是拿了O（优秀）。”  
“教授我听说您还申请过黑魔法的教授职位。”  
两人相互鞠躬，背对着走了三步，倒数了三秒，迅速转身。  
“除你武器！”“除你武器！”  
两人同时选择了最为经典的咒语，两人双双躲闪而过，咒语击中地板留下了痕迹。  
“Sara你的咒语果然比一般的更为强大。”  
“Ava我觉得你真适合去做黑魔法教授而不是只能和我们一起研究黑魔法历史。”  
又是两道金光闪过，Sara杖尖发射出的金光擦过了Ava的袖口，Ava闻到一股焦糊味。Sara也没有太好过，她的袍子边缘也被烧出了个洞。  
两人绕着圈对峙着，只是看着对方试图判断着对方的举动，试图比对方早已秒采取行动。她们注视着对方的眼睛，等待着对方眼里的一点波动。  
她们的步伐同时停了下来，攥着魔杖的手却还是没有丝毫动静。突然之间两人同时抖动了手腕。  
就是在这一瞬间，Sara突然感受到了来自心底的冲动，她想要发射不可饶恕咒。Sara快要控制不住自己的舌尖弹射出那几个音，努力地闭紧了嘴巴。但是咒语依然以无声咒的形式发出了。  
【钻心剜骨】  
Sara强行把魔杖所指的方向换到别处，Ava看出了她的不对劲也感受到了危险，中断了在念的咒语，向另一边躲闪去。  
Sara的咒语击中了摆放在边上的垫子们，一沓垫子被击穿，扬了漫天飞絮。  
“你做了什么？”Ava惊恐地看着Sara。  
Sara把嘴巴抿得紧紧的，平时眼里的调笑与不正经全不见了，现在装在眼底的是的痛苦与懊恼。  
Ava小心翼翼地走到Sara身边，轻轻拿走她的魔杖。  
“嘿，看着我。”  
Ava扶着Sara的手臂，担忧地看着她。  
“今天发生的事情对不起，不会有下一次了。”Sara摇摇头，拿回自己的魔杖，径直走出有求必应屋。


	4. Chapter 4

Ava发现自己和Sara之间有些尴尬。  
其实两人原本也没那么熟，只是刚好自己来任教之后发生的事情都多少和她有些关系。这几天的课程里Sara不再坐在最前面与她的小伙伴们一起，两人也没有其他的谈话。说真的，Ava居然有一些不习惯。  
大概是生活太无聊了。  
有求必应屋里她认出了那是不可饶恕咒，说实话她很惊讶，后来也想明白了——大概是复活带来的强大黑暗力量与后遗症。  
也许自己该告诉她自己有求必应屋的事没对自己造成什么伤害与影响，或许两人该聊聊。Ava坐在办公室里闭着眼想着。  
办公室的门被敲响了。  
“进！”Ava对着门口喊道。  
进门的是Sara。  
“噢，我不知道是你来了。”Ava有些惊讶，她看到Sara的情绪和平时有些不太一样，似乎有些迷茫与不安。她立刻站起。  
“我想，我需要你的帮助。”

“所以，是关于三强争霸赛第一关？”Ava听到她的来意后其实有些小失望。  
她本以为Sara来访是为了和自己聊聊有求必应屋发生的事情，自己可以作为教授也许带来一些指引和安慰。但是万万没想到虽然Sara的确是来找自己求助，却是为了三强争霸赛。  
“是这样的，出于一些不可抗力原因。我，一不小心知道了第一关，内容是什么。”Sara有些艰难的寻找着措辞。  
Ava正喝着茶，听完这句不小心把茶水喷了出去。  
“什么？”Ava震惊着，“你知道这可以算做是作弊……”  
“我不是故意的！是Ray和Nate往湖边靠禁林方向走不小心发现的。”Sara的手比划着。  
“所以是什么？”  
“威尼斯湖水怪。”

Ava有几分头疼，她自己也不知道为什么会答应下来和Sara一起找到在水下生存和战斗的办法。她们约好了课后的有求必应屋。  
又是有求必应屋，Ava闷闷的想。  
Ava抱着厚厚一叠资料出现在有求必应屋中的时候，Sara已经开始对着假人施放各种恶咒。  
“嘿，神锋无影这种太血腥的我个人建议不要再碰了。”  
Sara听到声音转过头来，看见Ava手上捧着的资料抬了抬眉。  
“我可没想到会有这么多。”Sara指了指那堆羊皮纸。  
“这是初步筛选出的方案，然后我们再进一步进行尝试与你情况的匹配度挑选出最适合你的方案。”  
Sara翻了翻，稍微阅读了一下。  
“鳃囊草……哈利波特当年就是用的这个，泡头咒……变形咒……为什么还有召唤人工水肺的选项！”  
Ava听到最后一句脸上微红，轻咳了一声，“我有个麻瓜好友Gary，刚好借给我一套用于研究就在我的办公室……这只是初步选项，我们可以慢慢尝试筛选就好。下面还有关于咒语的建议你可以在这里练习或者拿回宿舍看。”  
Ava看不太出现在Sara是什么情绪，她居然感觉到自己身上有一丝微妙的紧张，希望这些工作成果可以得到一些赞扬。  
“好的，谢谢，Ava。”Sara脸上没有了平时的飞扬，取而代之的是一丝感动。  
Ava感觉自己的心放了下来。  
“只是我可能更需要解决另一个问题。”Sara说，“我会无法控制地施出恶咒甚至是不可饶恕咒。”  
这真的是个难题。  
六年级学生的黑魔法能力达到这种程度，几乎是魔法史上那些大魔头的能力水平了。往往在这个程度他们会开始追求更进一步——权力或者永生，但是Sara所做的却是在克制自己的黑魔法。  
Ava想着，一下子分不清自己感兴趣的到底是Sara身上的黑魔法故事还是这个人本身了。  
“如果我们来试试，用温和的咒语产生类似肌肉记忆的条件反射呢？”Ava思考了一会，提出一个意见。  
Sara叉着腰低头想着，发现好像的确找不太到更加合适的方法。  
“好，暂且尝试一下吧。”

她们的练习并没有坚持太多时间，比赛就来临了。她们要拿到威尼斯水怪绑在尾巴上的黄金鳞片。  
她抽签抽到了第三个，这是个不错的顺位。她看到Nyssa速战速决，给自己施展了变形咒成为了人大小的剑鱼，趁着水怪还没注意到就拿到了鳞片。Helen在水中居然召集到了人鱼们给自己开路，用人鱼吸引了水怪的注意力，只是最后拿走鳞片的时候不小心被水怪发现，被尾巴甩到受了些轻伤。  
Sara还是给自己施展了一个泡头咒，然后随着哨声跳入湖中。  
泡头咒虽然让她拥有了呼吸的能力，但是视线随着笼罩在头上的巨大水泡产生了错位。她不知道水怪是否真的在自己看到的地方。扭曲的视线之间，她看到了一团金色。  
那一定就是鳞片了。  
她加快自己的速度冲过去。但是水怪发现了她。  
水怪的攻击迅猛，Sara知道自己大概进入了危险。水怪张开了它巨大的嘴巴朝Sara咬来。Sara下意识的放出个恶咒，金光闪过，水怪的下颚被割伤了。血液染红了水域，视线变得更加的模糊不清。  
水怪被激怒了。在水域中疯狂扭动，Sara时刻可能会被水怪撞击甚至杀死。  
从岸上看，观众只看到水域的颜色变了，水怪的巨大黑色影子在水中疯狂的动着，没有人知道水下什么情况，急救队已经待命了。  
Sara心想，去他妈的克制。从内心冒出来的咒语不需要通过嘴就能发出。  
【阿瓦达索命】  
Sara给自己脚下放了个加速的咒语，深吸口气去掉了泡头咒，冲向了金鳞。  
她知道这个咒语以自己现在的能力无法杀死这只十个神奇动物司职员才能昏迷成功的水怪，但是至少可以让它安静一会了。

当她举着金鳞上岸的时候，岸上爆发出了巨大的欢呼声。  
“Sara好样的！”Ray冲上来拍了拍Sara的肩膀。  
Zari给Sara来了个干燥咒，“那群魔法部官员一定很开心，你没死他们可以少写多少文书工作了。”  
Sara看向观众席，Ava也在此刻看着她。Ava竖起了拇指，嘴角露出难得的笑容。  
突然观众席上传来惊呼声。  
“快看水面！”  
水面被水怪猛烈地翻腾着，过了一会动作幅度逐渐小了下去，一切归入彻底的平静。  
“梅林的胡子……Sara Lance杀死了那只水怪！”

事态立刻变得严肃了起来。一个六年级学生杀死了一只至少十个成熟巫师才能制服的水怪，还是在三强争霸赛上。现场神奇动物保护司职员们的脸色变得非常难看，  
在比赛结束当晚，魔法部就派专员来处理这个事情。Sara挤在魔法部的官员与霍格沃茨的教授们之间，自觉处境有些微妙。  
“你们保证不会出现这种状况我们才答应把威尼斯水怪借给你们！你们知道我们花了多少心血才得到它花了多少时间才驯服它！”神奇动物保护司司长似乎眼泪都要出来了。“我强烈要求取消她的比赛资格，以免对之后比赛中的生物产生危险！”  
“这是个意外。”Sara耸着肩膀，虽然这对她来说并不算是个意外。  
Ava站在Sara身边，把手搭在Sara肩膀上。她深知这大概是Sara再次无法控制自己而产生的后果，但这一定也是Sara没想到也不想要的结果。  
“这是个无法预估到的意外。三强争霸赛七百多年来的历届比赛之中，生物出现伤亡是再正常不过的现象，先前停止三强争霸赛是因为选手伤亡过重。现在至少选手是安全的。对于这个意外我们深感歉意。”Ava说着。  
魔法部的专员推了一下自己的金丝眼镜，看了看两边，再看看中间的Sara。  
“Lance小姐，你能叙述一下到底发生了什么吗？”  
“我先用了神锋无影，你们也看到了水怪流了很多血，然后我使用了昏迷咒，我猜是因为这样它失血过多了吧……”Sara撒了个谎。  
“她在撒谎！六年级学生怎么可能使水怪昏迷！”司长快要蹦起来了。  
“先生，我反对您对于我的学生的控诉。Sara Lance是我们最优秀的学生之一，更是火焰杯选出的勇士。她被选择代表着她拥有做到这一切的能力！”Ava往前踏了一步，站在了Sara前面。  
火药味逐渐浓烈，专员低头思考了许久。  
“司长我觉得你需要冷静一些。这的确是个意外，一位年轻有才的巫师暂时没能控制住自己力量的意外。”他说着，“但是，Sara你要向我保证，要学会探索自己的边界好吗？”  
Sara点点头。她只想快速把这个事情应付过去。Ava也松了口气，旁边的其他教授们拍了拍Ava的肩膀。  
Ava与Sara看着对方，看到对方眼底的一丝笑意。  
“金鳞有下一场比赛的线索，你加油。”Ava说着，然后凑近了Sara的耳朵：“之后继续有求必应屋见。”


	5. Chapter 5

说到三强争霸赛，那不得不提到圣诞舞会。  
圣诞舞会是三强争霸赛的传统之一，举办于圣诞节的当晚，所有人需要穿着礼服。  
“而作为勇士，必须要有自己的舞伴，舞会是由勇士和他们的舞伴开舞的。”Ray兴奋的说。  
Sara靠在猪头酒吧的木头椅子上，听的无比头大。  
不是说她不喜欢跳舞，恰恰相反，她跳的好得不得了。她只是还不知道邀请谁作为自己的舞伴。  
前几天其实Nyssa来问过自己了，只是她看着Nyssa的深情还是忍不住说出事实。  
“Nyssa……勇士和勇士不能互相作为舞伴，不好意思我没办法……”  
“没关系，我的爱人，将来会有机会的。”  
Sara想起这件事，心上浮上一丝歉意，更加不知道该如何处理这件事情了。  
还是黄油啤酒比较让人快乐一点。  
“所以，Ray你有舞伴了吗？”Sara咬咬牙，下决心一般问道。  
“我？”Ray指了指自己，鹿一般的眼睛闪烁出疑惑，旋即露出大白牙微笑，“我已经邀请了Nora，她终于答应了！”  
“那么……Nate？”Sara转头开始捕捉下一个。  
“抱歉，”Zari先开口，“他是我的了。”  
“梅林的胡子！难道我要和Mick一起？”  
Sara还没说完就被Mick打断，“我有约了。”  
“该死的，那我该怎么办。”她哀嚎着。  
“什么怎么办？”熟悉的声音传了过来。  
Sara抬起头，发现是Ava推门进入三只扫帚，正好看到了他们。  
“Sharpe教授，您怎么在这？”Ray立刻坐直了  
“谁不知道这里是黑魔法交易聚集地呢？”  
“Ava你愿意做我的圣诞舞会舞伴吗？”Sara顺口开玩笑地问道。  
“好啊。”Ava回答。  
Sara听到这个回答后表情变成了滑稽的震惊，而身边的朋友们或是喷出了黄油啤酒，或是瞪得眼珠子都快出来了。  
“你确定？”半晌，Sara小心翼翼追问道。  
Ava搬了把椅子过来坐下。“为什么不呢，没有规定说教授不能作为学生舞伴对吧。谁没想过成为勇士或者成为勇士的舞伴呢。”  
Sara的表情回复到常见的一脸莫名骄傲之中，仿佛在炫耀着什么。  
而默默吃瓜的Zari发现，两人的耳朵都红了。  
“嘿，你说什么时候她们关系变得这么……暧昧了。”Zari凑到Mick边上，小声问。  
Mick—霍格沃茨言情小说之王，透过眼镜眯着眼盯着两人之间的互动，用他低沉的声音评价道：“从一开始。”

Sara想着，如果让这群人知道自己每天下课都和Ava在有求必应屋相见，精神抖擞的进去，疲惫不堪的出来，会是什么反应。  
虽然两人只是在里面决斗和练习罢了。  
只是现在突然对方成了自己的舞伴，莫名其妙的自己在决斗时柔和了下来。  
“有进步了！今天只出现了一次恶咒。”来自Ava开心的夸赞。  
Sara有几分心虚，她大概明白，如果换个人在自己面前自己大概还是会恶咒十连。  
“怎么了，你的确做的很好。”  
Sara收起魔杖，坐在旁边的垫子上。  
“我只是，突然有点紧张。”她随便扯了个不算谎言的谎言。  
Ava也坐在了她边上，施了个召唤咒把房间那边的水壶召唤了过来。  
“因为什么呢？”  
Sara张张嘴，却发现更难开口了。  
“我猜，是因为圣诞舞会。”Ava轻轻撞了一下Sara的肩膀。  
Sara突然觉得自己的双肺被拿走了，不知该怎么呼吸。  
“是。”Sara干巴巴地说。  
“我知道开舞不是件容易的事情，但是没事，我和你一起呢。”Ava握住了Sara的手。  
Sara意识到了自己难以呼吸的原因——她对这位教授有了别的情愫。  
与Ava交握的手，每一次因为移动而产生的细小摩擦仿佛都能带来一阵电流，直击心脏。她仿佛胸腔里卡着一颗最甜蜜的果子，吐不出吞不进，让人难受却又散发着甜蜜。  
“该死的。”她在心里咒骂了一句自己。  
无数次的魔杖间针锋相对，每一道魔咒其实都是攻击向那颗果子，每一道魔咒都让它变大一分。  
“谢谢，教授。”Sara挂起平时的不正经笑容，“你要知道我可是全格兰芬多跳舞跳的最好的。”

之后的日子里Sara有意无意的开始逃避起Ava。上课不多说一句话，下课后对Ava的关心也是糊弄过去，有求必应屋的练习也找了借口停下来。  
她能怎么办，全世界都知道Ava大概是这个学校里最正经的老师了，除去对黑魔法的喜爱之外，和学生练习黑魔法大概是她干过最离经叛道的事情了。至于恋爱关系，天呐，想都不要想了。  
Sara躲在格兰芬多的公共休息室里，一个人靠在躺椅上对着魔法史的作业叹气。  
每次她打开魔法史课本的时候，她眼前总会浮现Ava的影子。  
“这太不正常了。”她对着自己嘟囔着。  
她在想，如果那天霍格沃茨特快列车上她走进了另一个车厢，是不是一切的故事都会变得不一样。  
她不会看到自己的档案，自己不会抓着她练习。她哀嚎了一声，继续把头埋进了厚厚的魔法史资料里。

无论怎样，圣诞舞会总是越来越近，魔法史下课后她溜地越发的快。Ava心存疑惑但是就当她真的在忙，便也没多说什么。只是躲着躲着，距离舞会只有一周了。  
学校里的圣诞气氛已经越来越浓了，到处开始挂起槲寄生（当然在槲寄生下亲吻的情侣也变多了，Sara想着），偶尔也能看到一棵圣诞树了。  
Sara不得不开始考虑一个问题——圣诞舞会穿什么。  
她和Ava两人算是头一对开舞的同性组合，她不知道对方会穿什么，也不知道自己到底该如何着装——是不是两人该传统的其中一人穿上男式礼服。  
她想象了一下自己或者对方穿燕尾服的样子，忍不住皱了皱眉头。  
她下了加急的晚礼服裙订单。

魔法史课上，Ava在讲台上一本正经的讲着霍格沃茨大战的前因后果历史意义，Sara看着讲台上的Ava忍不住有些出神。她听不进Ava在说什么，脑中忍不住想像着Ava穿礼服的样子。  
啊，梅林的胡子，为什么这个人课堂上的样子和私下差别会那么大。  
永远板着脸，强迫症（好吧这个和自己见到的倒也一致），严厉而永远恪守着所有规定。  
讲台上扎着高发髻不苟言笑的Ava和有求必应屋里的喘着粗气头发散乱的她真的是同一个人。Sara托着腮一时陷入自己的思绪里。  
“Sara Lance，关于霍格沃茨大战的历史意义你来说一下。”  
Sara从自己的意识里惊醒，看着台上皱着眉头的Ava，站起来有些不知所措。  
“对不起，A…Sharpe教授，我刚刚分神了。”  
Ava瞪视着Sara，重复了一遍问题。Sara拼命整理思路，回想着正确答案，好不容易回答上坐了下来。  
“你刚刚说什么，A？”Zari凑过来调笑着。  
Sara猛踹了一脚Zari的椅子，痛得龇牙咧嘴。

“Sara Lance，你留下来一下。”  
Nate吹了句口哨，大家推搡着离开教室，剩下Sara和Ava两人。  
“对不起我不是有意分神的。”  
“我知道，我是想问你圣诞舞会准备的怎么样了。我准备的是晚礼服裙，我想应该不会有问题吧。”  
“那太好了。”Sara脱口而出。  
“以及，”Ava有些疑惑Sara的反应速度，“我想我们应该排练一下，你知道正式场合总是容易出现意外状况，之前就想和你说这个事情，但是好像你一直很忙？”  
Sara轻咳了两声缓解自己的尴尬，“嗯，有些忙，就在这里排练吗？”  
“有求必应屋吧。”

Sara第一次见到这样的有求必应屋，巨大的镜子可以看见自己的每一个动作，柔和的灯光看着对方的时候仿佛温柔到了极致。  
“就，让我们试一试？”  
Sara搭上Ava的肩头，另一只手交握，她承认她有些紧张。  
音乐声从不知道何处响起，两人迈开步子，却发现步伐并不一致。  
“嘿，应该左脚。”Ava提醒着。  
“不，应该先右脚，你个笨蛋。”Sara回到。  
整个联系都被这样的对话充斥着。  
至于之前好多天的回避……  
谁在意呢。


	6. Chapter 6

圣诞节当天终于到了。  
整个霍格沃茨城堡都被绿色的圣诞气息充斥着，随处可见的槲寄生传来了甜蜜，礼堂门厅中放着一颗巨大的圣诞树（“老天这是施了多少放大咒！“Ray瞪着眼惊叹道），上面停留着各种发光的小精灵（“她们一定工资很高。”来自Nate说），树底下放着不少礼盒，但是显然没有人可以拿到它们。  
午餐时间礼堂里的桌子还没撤下，但是桌上的食物显然比平时要更加丰盛一些。片切好的火鸡，琳琅满目的布丁。  
“家养小精灵今天大概累坏了。”Sara感慨道，她取了一碗燕麦片，饶有兴趣的看着被从斯莱特林桌领到拉文克劳桌边的Nora，和Ray两人你侬我侬。她看向教师桌那边，Ava在小口的吃着东西。  
上次练习过后，两人并不算太愉悦。开嘴炮怼来怼去是开心了，可这一周剩下的互动都没了也是真的。  
Sara一丝后悔，眼巴巴的看着Ava，等着Ava看过来的时候发现自己眼里的求和的信号。  
Ava没有看过来。  
Sara叹了口气，吃完自己的燕麦放下碗，回宿舍准备晚上的晚会。  
在她起身的时候，Ava看向了她，却只捕捉到了背影，停下了进食。

在宿舍里的Sara比划着自己的礼服，再一次忍不住叹气。她学着平时Ava扎发髻的方式试图给自己扎出一个非常正式的发髻，却发现这真的有些难。  
她发誓这大概是她梳妆打扮花时间最久的一次。不是为了勇士这个身份，而是为了Ava。  
她突然期待起Ava的模样。她见惯了Ava穿巫师长袍的严肃样子，她忍不住提前开始觉得另一面的Ava一定很美艳。  
时间慢慢过去，舞会八点开始，和Ava约好的七点半还有二十分钟，她最后确认了一下自己的着装妆容完美之后，提着自己的裙角从宿舍走向礼堂。

“哇哦！”Nate发出惊叹之声，“看看我们的勇士小姐。”  
“梅林的胡子，你真的很好看。”Zari肯定了Nate的感叹。  
的确，Sara火红的吊带礼服裙犹如她本人一般带着张扬，散发着自信，耳坠上的钻石衬托着Sara更加光彩照人。全场的目光都被集中到了Sara身上，Sara翘着嘴角，一脸“那当然”的表情。  
其实现在她很紧张，她不知道Ava什么时候会出现在自己面前。  
要命，自己哪里还是以前那个自信的格兰芬多狮子。

“嘿。”  
Sara转身，看到熟悉又不熟悉的那个人站在了自己面前。  
Ava将头发放了下来，拨至一边，打着卷，尽显成熟风韵，黑色的长裙把她高挑的身材修饰的恰到好处，和学生崽们形成了鲜明对比。  
“这才是真难得‘哇哦’。”Sara有几分看呆了。  
“我看上去怎么样？”Ava整理着自己的裙角，有些忐忑不安。  
“你是这个屋子里最美丽的女人。”Sara发自内心的说。  
Ava的耳尖飘起了一丝可疑的红色，Sara看着心尖一颤。  
Ava Sharpe是这个世界上最美的女人。Sara在自己心里盖章。  
Sara向Ava伸出手臂让她挽上，准备入场。  
“让我们来惊艳所有人吧。”

霍格沃茨的勇士是在最后入场的，Helen走在最前方，Nyssa第二。  
Helen的舞伴是赫奇帕奇的一位高帅男生。那位赫奇帕奇的眼睛根本无法离开Helen，即使入场时也在盯着Helen痴笑。Helen看上去有一丝后悔自己的选择，居然向Sara和Ava投来了羡慕的眼光。  
Nyssa的舞伴是和她同一学校的男生。Sara对那个男生略有印象，满脸阴沉，典型的德姆斯特朗风格。两人虚挽着手，没有任何眼神接触与交谈。  
Sara与Ava入场的时候，不知道是谁先吹了一长串口哨，然后竟引起了一场欢呼与鼓掌。两人对视一眼，发现对方眼里也带着笑，对于霍格沃茨们的热情照单全收。

礼堂变得和中午时完全不一样了。吃饭的桌子全不见了，台上换成了乐队的装备。就连天花板顶也变成了柔和的星光照在每一个人身上。  
乐曲响起，三位勇士向自己的舞伴伸出手。  
Ava和Sara有些紧张，毕竟在先前的练习看来两人之间大概只有在决斗的时候称得上默契。但是这一次和先前完全不同了，两人突然仿佛有了心电感应，恰到好处的迈出每一步舞步，做出每一个动作。  
“我猜我们其实还是很默契的。只是要看时候。”Ava小声说，她的声音几乎快要淹没在乐曲声里。  
“是啊。你再猜猜看她们今天欢呼的是你还是我，或者是在欢呼我们两。”Sara身上的动作没有停，依然顺畅。  
“我猜是我们。只是是在欢呼我们都是女性，还是头一对学生带老师就没人知道了。”  
Sara脸上的表情差点崩不住，要笑出来。  
“大概两者都有吧。”  
Sara看向Ava眼底，灰色泛着蓝的眸子，觉得自己好久没有这么开心过了。  
“嘿，你今天真美。”  
“呃，谢谢，你也是。”

开场舞曲结束了，乐队立刻换上了一首柔和的歌曲。Sara牵着Ava的手退出了开始涌入人群的舞池，坐到一旁的休息区，给Ava拿了一瓶黄油啤酒和一些吃食。  
“现在你可以吃喝些东西了，任务完成了。”  
Ava接过黄油啤酒，有些惊异她注意到了这些。  
“午餐时我注意着呢，你就只小口咬了几块。”Sara拧开黄油啤酒。  
“我以为你根本不在意这些。”  
“拜托，我最在意的就是你…。”Sara差点咬舌，及时反应过来。“我亲爱的舞伴的状况啊。”  
“好吧，”Ava的眸子闪了一下，“毕竟前段时间某人可是在躲着我呢。”  
“哈？最近是你在躲着我才对吧。”Sara瞪起来。  
Ava吃到一半微呛到一下，“这段时间三校教学交流，我一直在忙那个呢。倒是作业质量也一般，比赛也没有的Lance小姐真的不知道在忙什么。”  
“我……”Sara一时语结。“我在忙着和学生们进行交流”  
“比如Nyssa？”Ava擦了擦嘴角，顺道回应一下路过学生的招呼。  
“嘿！”Sara有些生气，其实平时她没有那么在意，但是放在Ava身上开这个玩笑她居然有些生气。  
“噢，对不起，我以为你是会和前任保持良好关系的那种，是我越界了又。”  
“……是的我是，好吧我承认我只是害怕恶咒伤害到你。”Sara又撒了个不算谎言的谎。  
Ava一愣，忍不住抬手抚了一下Sara的头发。  
“我是你的教授。我有义务对我的学生负责。”


	7. Chapter 7

舞会之后，迎来了大家期待已久的圣诞假期。Sara没有回家，躺在宿舍里研究着那片从水怪身上取下的金色鳞片，顺便再完成一下假期作业。  
整个圣诞假期里找不到事情做的时候，Sara总是忍不住脑中冒出Ava的那句话。  
“我是你的教授，我有义务对你负责。”  
舞会的舞伴也好，练习的对手也好，明明无论哪个都超出了义务和负责的范围了。  
17岁的Sara把头埋在枕头里，闷闷地发出一声哀嚎。  
换作平时其他同学，随便就主动出击了，但是面对这个人她似乎有些难以像以前那样，而变得瞻前顾后。  
因为她是教授吗。  
还是说因为她是Ava。  
算了，这些都不是自己该考虑的事情，现在当务之急是解决那个鳞片。  
她已经在这个鳞片上面尝试过无数种咒语了，它就是毫无反应并且坚不可摧。线索什么的完全没有任何影子。Sara抬头看着床头的鳞片，觉得心塞翻倍。

圣诞假期里Ava也睡不太好，她没有回家，躺在教师宿舍里总是莫名其妙地梦见Sara。  
梦里的Sara会被黑暗突然吞噬，然后从黑洞中重生成一个如同历史上伏地魔一般的存在。  
Ava总是会在梦中的Ava向她施咒的前一秒惊醒，背上全是冷汗。  
她必须得要承认，是自己太过于关心Sara了。  
非常显然的，超出了对于一般学生的关心。虽然这个关心是从黑魔法而起，但是到现在好像和黑魔法的关系并不大了。  
她关心的是Sara本身。  
意识到这一点，Ava有一丝不知道该如何形容的情绪飘荡在胸腔中。突然有种肋骨被攥住的感觉。不是那么强烈，但是很明显。  
是因为第一年担任教师的紧张与不安转变成了过度的关心，下意识越过教师学生边界试图变成学生的好朋友来获取自信吗。  
还是说Sara的确是特别的那个。  
当然，Sara本身就是特别的。与年龄不符的成熟，又有着这个年纪特有的勇敢与冲动，高超的魔法技术，聪明的脑子与矫健的身手，Sara仿佛有着一切。  
特别的，可以跨越年龄（Ava想了想两人之间的年龄好像也就差个几岁）成为最好的知己的，甚至可以成为……  
有几分熟悉的胸腔里的奇妙异动与冒出的想法突然像是被点燃的烟火引线与烟火盒，让她的脑中炸开了朵盛大的烟花。  
Ava Sharpe，好像，喜欢上了，自己的学生。  
手上仿佛突然感觉到了舞会时两人手掌向接触的触感，Sara因抬起而露出线条的手臂漂浮在眼前，还有Sara的眼睛与笑容……  
梅林的胡子，这真的是要命了。Ava又倒在床上，没管自己背上的冷汗也许会再弄湿床单，发出一声痛苦的呻吟。  
她开始庆幸着这个假期两人不必再见面，祈祷着自己再见面的时候不会表现得太过异常。  
Ava试图再睡着，却发现自己再也没办法入睡。

第二天当Ava顶着巨大黑眼圈在礼堂吃早饭的时候，她刚把一口燕麦粥送入口中，就看到Sara打着哈欠走进礼堂。Ava呛到了自己。  
Sara抬手和Ava打了个招呼，Ava发现Sara的黑眼圈在眼底无比明显，于是指了指眼袋处，偏了偏头表示疑问。Sara比了个鳞片的形状。Ava点了点头，错开了眼神  
Sara坐下给自己盛了一碗燕麦粥，再没看过台上，目不斜视的看着自己的勺子，似乎要把勺子望出个洞。快见底的时候她偷瞟了眼教授的桌子，刚好和Ava的视线撞上。  
Sara其实很好奇为什么Ava的黑眼圈同样那么重，但是觉得也许这个问题有些太私人了。  
毕竟现在两人的关系突然在她心里变得无比微妙。她不知道的是，对于Ava来说也是一样。

餐后的图书馆里，Sara试图在书堆中再找到鳞片的解决方式，却遥不可期。  
“威尼斯水怪鳞片味甘苦并存，磨成粉后可入药，主治魔法造成的烧伤……磨成粉个头啊！”  
Sara重重地关上书，被平斯夫人狠狠的瞪了一眼。  
她绝望地觉得，大概需要进入禁区才能找到相关的书了。然而要进入禁区大概只能拜托Ava的凭条或者让她直接帮自己取出……对于Ava这种恪守规定的人来说怎么可能啊！  
她眼巴巴的看着离自己不远的禁区，心里忍不住开始策划半夜如果躲过费尔奇和幽灵们溜进来。  
如果能有隐形衣该多好。她第一次羡慕起了哈利波特拥有的设备。  
一只纸鹤突然躲过平斯夫人的视线，绕了两个圈，轻飘飘的落在了Sara正在看的书上。  
Sara疑惑的拿起纸鹤，扭头看了看周围，却没发现除了平斯夫人之外的第二个人。她打开纸鹤，上面只有一个不规则的小圆圈和一个词。  
燃烧。  
小圆圈的形状与笔迹都有着一丝眼熟，当她看向侧旁的金鳞片时，一切都对上了号。  
熟悉的笔迹来自Nyssa。虽然有意的扭曲过，但是笔锋的走向只属于Nyssa。  
Sara望着纸鹤和金鳞片心情复杂。

Sara还是找上了Ava。  
她需要个在自己身边看着的人。她这么对自己说到。  
她们走进有求必应屋，双双看着纸鹤上的单词，皱着眉头。  
“这个纸张来自Nyssa？”Ava再次确认到。  
“是的。”Sara回答的干净利落，而错过了Ava看她的一次复杂眼神。  
“她的建议值得信任？”  
Sara看向Ava，眼神清澈：“我可以用生命去信任她。”  
这次她们进入的是像魔药课教室一样的房间。Ava挥挥魔杖，飘来了一个架子和坩锅。  
“我们先加热试试。”Ava在架子上生起了火，“注意操作要按照注意事项进行，避免……”  
Sara直接把鳞片扔进坩锅里，发出哐当一声。  
“嘿！你应该用镊子小心放入。”  
Sara耸耸肩，“这样来的比较快点。时间宝贵。”  
火焰燃起，两人挤在一起盯着坩锅中的鳞片，却没有发现半点变化。  
Ava皱着眉头，掏出个本子记上一笔。  
“一号方案间接加热，无效。让我们尝试二号方案，直接加热。”她合上本子，用漂浮咒让鳞片从坩锅中出来，再挪走坩锅与架子，只剩下火焰，漂浮咒让金鳞飘在火焰上均匀受热。  
大约过了一分钟，这片金鳞第一次出现了一丝变化——上面好像出现了一行字。两人兴奋的将其从火上撤出来，字却消失了。  
“该死的。”Sara看到字消失时骂出来。Ava屏住呼吸，将金鳞再次移到了火焰上方。字再次浮现了出来，两人凑近，试图排除火焰干扰看清字迹。  
“愈是光明，愈需要黑暗，此处不是终点，答案还在远方。”Sara小声念着。  
“这什么意思？”Ava侧头看向Sara。  
Sara沉思着，这显然不是他们要的线索，反而像是另一种提示。  
“黑暗，燃烧……”Sara碎念着。  
突然两人对视，异口同声地喊出：“地狱之火！”  
两个人愣住了，一是这莫名的默契让两人心中的小心思又冒了出来，二是地狱之火这个事物过于危险，出现在比赛之中的确令人惊异。  
“我总算知道为什么以前的比赛总是伤亡过多了。”Sara半晌说出一句话。  
“我想这是因为第二关是德姆斯特朗出题。”Ava犹豫着，在本子上记下了方案三，然后写下了更多的防护措施方案。  
Sara等到Ava写完本子，举起魔杖。  
“准备好了吗？”  
Ava也举起了她的魔杖，点了点头。  
火焰从Sara的杖尖冒出，缠绕上鳞片。鳞片在火焰中迅速的滚动着，细密的裂缝开始出现。很快，外面金色的涂层开始剥落，然后随着火焰燃烧成灰烬掉落在地上。火焰的温度逐渐升高，火焰也开始幻化成更多更凶猛的形状。金色涂层剥落的越来越快，室内的温度也在越来越高。  
“如果再不结束我就要强行终止了。”Ava喊着。  
终于，鳞片本身的样子出现了。Sara艰难的停下了咒语。  
“清水如泉。”Ava的杖尖涌出一股清水，浇在鳞片上。鳞片发出了滋滋的声音，大部分水直接蒸发了。  
等温度降下来，Sara小心翼翼的捡起鳞片。鳞片上密密麻麻的刻着几行字。  
真正的勇士除了隶属光明，还要懂得黑暗。  
勇士啊，你最宝贵的东西已被夺去。  
勇士啊，你的勇敢也难以将其救回。  
汝将跨越水火，攀上巅峰。  
而汝拥有的，只有魔杖与一小时。


	8. Chapter 8

“看着上去像是麻瓜的铁人三项。”Sara耸着肩膀喝了口火焰威士忌，“最宝贵的东西……如果和当年哈利波特一样绑走我最珍贵的人，我想这个比赛只能去魔法部绑走我姐了。”  
猪头酒吧的小角落里，所谓黑魔法学习小组的成员又围成了一圈，喝着酒。  
这群人对着鳞片上的字，皱着眉头试图挖出里面所有信息。  
“水和火，攀上巅峰……水的话我猜你要游过湖，火我猜你要过火海。”Ray皱着眉头想着，“巅峰不如我们来看看这个附近海拔最高的地方在哪。但是没错，这大概真的是铁人三项。”  
“不是你姐。”Mick喝了口啤酒，一脸我什么都猜到的表情。  
“你怎么知道。”Sara侧过头拉长了语气。  
“噢，当然是合理猜测……”Ray抬起眉毛回答着。  
“我在说Mick。”  
“观察结果罢了。”  
“……”Sara想到那个人，心头一虚。然后又在心里疯狂否定。  
这个比赛在疯狂也不会对教授下手……吧？  
Sara让老板给自己续上一杯。她莫名又想起火车上被抓包的事情。  
该死的，怎么又想到了Ava。Sara郁闷的把杯中的饮料一饮而尽。

接下来的日子不过就是在等待着第二场比赛。水中的内容泡头咒就可以解决，火海的解决方式召唤咒呼唤一下扫帚（Sara虽然不是魁地奇队队员但是飞行扫帚骑得也不错。）半空飞过去，最不济清水如泉咒包围自己也能解决过去。而体能方面，Sara从来不怕任何人。  
只是最珍贵的东西她想破头也猜不到是什么。Sara觉得如果还是绑人她就比赛结束立刻马上对Ava告白。

下了魔药课后，Sara准备先回宿舍放一下东西再去找Ava进行圣诞舞会之后这么久来的第一次练习。  
走进有求必应屋之后，比约定的时间早上很多。Sara坐在软垫边，又拿出鳞片端详着。  
“你找出方法了吗？”  
Nyssa突然出现在了Sara背后，Sara下意识抓住魔杖往后放出一道恶咒，被Nyssa躲开。她定睛一看来者是谁，松了口气。  
“嘿，Nyssa。谢谢那个小纸鹤。你怎么知道这个地方的？我以为霍格沃茨的学生也不一定知道。”  
“不用谢。你以前和我提到过，我想找个地方练习而已。”  
Sara挑起眉毛。  
“你想来一场决斗吗？”  
“如果你想的话。”

Nyssa这几年来变强大了。  
与记忆里不一样，Nyssa释放咒语的方式比起几年前变得更加狠而精准，却又还带着她本身的特有风格。Nyssa尤其擅长于无声咒，Sara必须全神贯注才能避开Nyssa的咒语。  
Sara丢掉了平时练习所想的刻意抛掉黑魔法恶咒，每一个咒语扔出去似乎都想要让Nyssa受些伤害。她不是有意在做这些，只是在Nyssa面前她忍不住释放自己黑暗的一面。  
这场战斗最后结束语Sara的魔杖随着一句“除你武器”离手高抛出去而结束。  
“你还是无法控制你自己。”Nyssa的眼神没有离开过去扑向一边捡魔杖的Sara。  
“你介不介意我问你一些别的问题。”Sara没有顺着她的话题。  
“当然可以。”Nyssa不徐不疾的语速与Sara记忆里完全一样。  
“你是怎么知道……我是你的此生挚爱。”  
“我第一次见到你的时候，你是如此柔弱，但是我看见了你骨子里的潜力与不屈。我知道不会为你放弃什么，但是我愿意为你做一切你要求的事情。”Nyssa直立着，和Sara依然保持着一定的距离，只是她的眼里充盈着丰富情感。“当那种想法出现的时候，我就知道事实如此了。”  
Sara听到这个回答沉默了一会，再开口。  
“我爱过你。”  
“我知道。”  
两人陷入了有些尴尬的安静之中，Sara挥着魔杖把被炸飞的软垫恢复原位。  
“你是在烦恼和Ava Sharpe之间的事情吗？”Nyssa打破了沉默。  
Sara惊讶道：“你怎么知道？”  
“舞会上你们的眼神。”Nyssa脸上没有其他的表情，“如果需要提示的话，做你自己就好。”  
“谢谢，包括这个。”Sara扬了扬手上的鳞片。  
Nyssa露出一丝微笑，“这不算作弊，只是个小提示。”  
Sara愣了下，旋即脸上露出笑容。  
“当然。”  
“赛场上见，我不会手下留情，那样才是对你最好的尊重。”

Ava来的时候，Nyssa已经离开了。  
Ava抽抽鼻子，闻到了一股焦糊味。  
“你刚刚在这里做了什么吗？”  
“刚刚正好遇上了Nyssa，我们对决了一次。”Sara如实说。  
Ava心里突然出现了酸涩的情绪，她有点心烦这种情绪。这实在不够成熟不够稳重。  
不够教授。  
“所以你们对决的结果如何，过程又如何？”Ava按下情绪，问着。  
“我输了。”Sara摇摇头，“以及我完全凭直觉在放着恶咒。看样子我们的练习真的没有起到太多作用。”  
“可是你明明上次练习以及做的很好了。”  
“那是因为是你！因为是你我才可以控制我自己！”Sara近乎吼着自己下意识脑中冒出的话语。  
话出口她就后悔了。她看着对面Ava的表情发生了微妙的变化，忍不住在内心疯狂的骂着自己。  
Ava看着她，眼中是Sara看不懂的情绪。  
“你是认真的吗？”  
“Ava，我……”  
Sara的话还没说话，她的唇接触到了她梦中感受过的柔软细腻。Ava捧住了她的脸，将唇覆盖了上去。  
Sara的嘴唇有着丝毫颤抖，这是她接触过最为甜蜜的东西，她想着鳞片上所说的最为珍贵的东西大概就是这个吻。当她反应回来想要回吻的时候，那份甜蜜突然就离开了。  
Ava放开了她。  
“我…对不起，我不应该这么做。”Ava有些语无伦次，她望着Sara的眼睛。她抬了抬手，想要在做些什么或者在说些什么，最后却还是叹了口气，转身走出了房间。  
Sara碰了碰自己的嘴唇，露出了古怪的微笑。

比赛来临了。  
比赛前的这个周期，Sara愈发后悔自己曾经说的话。  
如果没有那句话，虽然也不会有那个突如其来的吻，但是至少两人还会更多的见一见。  
Sara朝着观众席看去，自己的好友们挥舞着小手幅挤在人群中间冲着自己挥手，她抬起手回应了一下招呼。她又四处看了看，并没有看到自己每个梦中都会出现的身影。她叹了口气，心中的后悔又多了一分。  
她站在起点处，也就是湖边。Helen和Nyssa都站在她身边。魔法部派出的裁判在一旁看着手表，指针逐渐指向规定的时间。  
“准备！”  
Sara最后一次看向了观众席，她心心念念的人依然没有出现。  
“最好别是老派的绑架。”Sara咬着牙小声念叨着。  
“开始！”  
Sara给自己施了个泡头咒，猛地钻进水面。

比赛好像顺利地有些过分。她没有遇见人鱼，没有遇见小水怪，只是被讨厌的水藻缠住了一次脚踝，一个被水放慢切割咒就简单解决。  
她只需要游泳游到对岸。  
但是很快她发现有些不对。对岸看上去在不远处，但是无论她如何游，如何往脚底施咒，都没有办法让自己和对岸的距离缩短半分。  
她看向四周，疯狂的运转着自己的脑子，回想着之前Ava给她的关于水生动植物书籍里的内容。  
镜像水怪，利用镜像让水中人迷失于水体之中，甚至离自己的目标渐行渐远。  
“要命。”Sara在自己的泡泡头里小声说着。  
她对着附近随便施加了个咒语，咒语反弹回来差点伤到自己。  
Sara叹了口气，她发誓她也不想的。  
一个地狱之火，镜像水怪的尖叫透过水传入Sara的耳膜。  
“抱歉，我不是有意的。希望你没受伤”Sara自言自语着。  
眼前的幻象消失了，果然她几乎只在出发的岸边停滞不前。  
她抬起手看向手表，时间已经过了三十分钟了。她发出一声低吼，加快了动作。

上岸的地方正对着霍格沃茨主塔。  
显然其他的路线已经被封锁了，只剩下悬崖一般的断壁可以供她爬上岸。她隐约看到塔顶上有几个人影，她为比赛设置的无趣叹了口气。与此同时她心里冒出了一丝希望，Ava的失踪是否意味着她此刻就在塔顶。  
她开始攀爬，当然，先给自己下了几个保护措施。  
当她爬到一半时发现温度开始发生变化，回头一看，熊熊烈火在离自己脚下不足三十米的地方燃烧并上升着。上升的速度虽然缓慢但是总是逼自己的攀爬的速度快一些。  
没有可以发售咒语用于施力的地方，她试图使用召唤咒，然而扫帚飞来时候一团火焰窜了上来正好将其燃烧殆尽。  
Sara只能加快攀爬的速度。但是火焰还是在越来越近。  
“清水如泉。”Sara腾出一只手来，杖尖涌出的清水将火压下去了一些，但同时水蒸气让她更难受了。她突然想起了地狱之火召回的咒语，尝试了一下，脚底的火涌入杖尖，仿佛在回收着火焰。高温让Sara极为煎熬，她快要握不住岩壁了。  
火焰离她越来越远了。远到追不上她。  
Sara满脸灰尘，咬着牙，继续向上。

她到达塔尖的时候，塔尖上插着三个十字架，其中两个上面都绑着人，另一个的绳子搭落在上面，显然人已经被就走了。  
Ava正在被绑在十字架上，在空中昏迷不醒。  
“这群变态。”Sara咬牙切齿。她看着Ava的头发在空中飞舞着，让人感觉时刻要从塔尖坠落下来。  
时间还有五分钟。  
Sara将Ava从十字架上放下来，将Ava抱起。她突然有种失而复得的感觉，心脏有种奇特的舒张带来的舒适感。  
她突然想起自己曾经冒出的念头。  
Sara给自己施加了个缓冲咒，抱住Ava从塔尖蹦了下去。她接下来的话参入了两人下坠破风的声音之中。  
“Sharpe教授，我喜欢你。”


	9. Chapter 9

没有人知道从塔顶往下坠的时候发生了什么。  
观众席的所有人只看到了Sara英雄般地公主抱着比她高出一截的昏迷着的Ava，纵深一跃，塔底的火海在她们跳下的瞬间为她们打开了一条通道，快落地时下坠的速度减慢了，两人缓缓地降落在地面上。  
真好嗑，AvaLance就是最好嗑的。——来自观众席大家小声尖叫的总结。  
比赛开始之时所有人都惊异于Sara Lance最重要的人居然是新来的魔法史教授Ava Sharpe。观众席上的嗑学家们在回想起了两人的性格特点与外貌特征之后已经忍不住开始脑补出一场师生地下虐恋情深。看到Sara纵身一跃的时候，Avalance毫无疑问的变成了学院里学生私下最热门的配对。  
Mick掏出本子，开始记录下一切写起了大纲。

“现在你们可以唤醒它了。”Sara有些生气的冲着旁边的裁判和工作人员吼着。一个显然来自魔法部的女士小跑着上来，解除了Ava的昏迷咒。  
Sara半跪在地上搂着Ava，紧张地等待着Ava苏醒。  
Ava缓慢地睁开眼睛，看见眼前的Sara，嘴角上扬露出一个笑容。  
“你做到了。你救了我。”  
“他们不会让你真的陷入危险的。”Sara示意要松开手了，“但是我依然很生气这年头了还在玩绑架人的把戏。”  
“噢，你不知道会不会真的有危险，毕竟这群疯子设计比赛什么都做得出。我看到你被烧伤了？”Ava坐起来，活动了一下自己的手腕和上半身，指了指Sara的手，然后注视着Sara的双眼“但是，谢谢你把我视作最宝贵的人。”  
Sara缩了一下脖子，耳朵一下子就变红了，她的心跳变得有些奇怪。  
“好吧，我猜这下一句不会要是一句好人卡吧。”  
Ava总算缓过神来，站了起来，她略微的俯视着Sara，头一次觉得把Sara的小动作小反应们尽收眼底。  
“我是说，谢谢如此被珍视。作为回报，下周可以请你去霍格莫德吃个饭吗。”Ava的声音很小，只有两人可以听到。  
Sara一时愣住，半晌才挤出几个字。“我以为你……不和学生约会。”  
“不是约会，是答谢。”Ava笑出声来，“毕竟，现在我还是你的教授。”  
现在这个词被加重了语气。  
Sara反应了一下，在这个短短的瞬间，她的朋友们终于从观众席冲了过来，拥住了她。  
“梅林的胡子，Sara你真的太帅太棒了！”  
“我们都没想到你会拯救Sharpe教授！”  
“天呐你抱住Sharpe教授时的手臂，我发誓我看到一个一年级喜欢你的小朋友难过的哭了出来。”  
Sara被朋友们摇晃着，咧着嘴。她透过人与人之间的缝隙和Ava对视着，做了个口型。  
“我很愿意。”

再下一周的霍格莫德突然人变得有些多，当然其中原因可能在于这两年Sara不太去出了猪头酒吧其他的地方。她想了想，去蜂蜜公爵买了只可以吸吮的高级羽毛笔，用小礼盒包好作为小礼物。  
她们约在了帕笛芙夫人茶馆门口见面，Sara到得早了些。天气有些冷，她给手掌哈着气等待着Ava。  
周边走过的都是情侣，她突然想起这个地方是情侣约会的好去处，再想起最近低年级小崽子们看她和Ava的眼神变得有些微妙……突然之间她有了些许尴尬——并不是出于变成了一个标准的类似约会（该死的这就是个约会！），而是两人风口浪尖上突然又给嗑学家们撒了把糖——她有一丝不敢想Ava的感受与事情之后的发展。  
“嘿，Sara。”  
Sara将头转过去，看到穿着长袍的Ava正在边走边冲着自己打招呼。果然旁边的三年级学生看了过来，Sara心情有些复杂而好笑。  
“嘿。”Sara回应时，Ava已经站在了她的面前。  
“我们进去吧。”两人异口同声的说，同时提起胳膊肘示意对方挽住自己。两人看到对方的动作都愣了一下，一时失笑。Sara率先推开茶馆的门，做了个邀请进入的姿势。  
两人落座，Sara犹豫了一下，还是拿出了小礼盒递了过去。  
“一个小礼物，辛苦你做人质。”  
“噢，刚好，我也有个小礼物，谢谢你让我没有受伤。”  
Sara打开盒子，是个嵌在魔杖上的装饰物。  
“我很喜欢这个！”Sara惊喜的说道。她看向Ava，Ava正摆弄着羽毛笔，试图找出它的亮点所在。  
“这是一只可以吸吮的笔，羽毛尖那是糖，你可以一边备课一边补充糖分。”Sara一本正经的说。  
“噢是这样，我以前没接触过这些东西。昂……我总算知道那些学生在课堂上为什么叼着笔了，课堂上不准吃东西，我还以为是他们的癖好什么的。”Ava有些懊恼，“但是我很喜欢它，谢谢。”  
头顶上胖乎乎的小天使在此刻洒下一把金色彩纸，两人的氛围突然变得有一丝尴尬。  
“你第三场比赛的准备做的怎么样了？”  
“第二场比赛你没留下什么后遗症吧？”  
两人齐开口，一时更加尴尬了。Ava做了个你先的手势，Sara重复了一遍。  
“嗯，怎么说呢，之后去校医那做了全面的检查，除了略微有些细小失忆以外也没什么。比赛途中一直在昏迷，没能看到比赛说实话有点遗憾。”  
“噢，不必遗憾，我在水里翻滚着跑错方向的样子真是蠢透了。”Sara挥了挥手，听到没有记忆的时候松了口气，“关于你的问题，”Sara拉长了语气，“我还没有做任何准备，这次又和往年一样是毫无新意的迷宫。”  
Ava挑起一边眉毛，“嘿，你这可代表了霍格沃茨的荣耀。下周课后记得来我办公室，我们来一起研究想办法。”  
“wow，办公室。只有我们两个人吗？”Sara的语气突然变得暧昧。  
“友情提示，我还是你的教授。”  
“好的，Sharpe教授。”Sara端起茶杯，喝了一口。  
说实话，从威士忌变成薄荷茶，是有点不习惯。  
两人再次陷入了尴尬的沉默之中。Ava率先打破沉默。  
“不如我们来谈论一下我们自己。”  
“这越来越像个约会了。”  
“这不是，”Ava意识到自己语气有一点严厉，放松了下来，“至少名义上不是。”  
“我知道，我知道～”Sara眯眼笑着。“可是我的事情你都在档案上见过了不是吗。大概你拿到的档案比我记得的还要仔细。”  
“那我们可以讨论一些档案上没有的。比如你的小时候。”  
“我的小时候……”  
氛围变得有一些微妙的平和，两人分别说着自己的生平。旁边桌子的情侣们正在忘乎所以地啃着对方。两人就坐得笔直，连手都没有越过桌子的中间线。  
“好吧，我觉得这是有些奇怪，也许这里不太适合我们。”Ava终于忍不住开口到。  
“啊，终于。”Sara长舒了口气，“我快要被这些金色小纸片折磨疯了，每次洒下来的时候都感觉在过敏。我们这样太奇怪了！我们应该做自己！”  
“那我们去……”  
“猪头酒吧！”

两人喝了很多，出乎Sara意料的是Ava比她先醉倒了，Ava喝多了后开始唱歌，跳着不知道名字的舞。说实话Sara看的饶有兴趣，酒吧里那群无聊至极的人觉得烦心想上来阻拦，都被Sara用眼神杀了回去。  
最后的结局是Sara扛着Ava，假装一切OK的把Ava送回了教师宿舍。  
“嘿，Ava，醒一醒，口号！”  
“菠…菠萝蜜饯。”Ava念出口号。墙上的画幅缓缓打开，露出通向宿舍的通道。  
Sara头一次觉得Ava有些沉。她咬着牙找到Ava的房间，小心翼翼的把她放在床上。  
“嘿！Sara！”Ava突然高声说道。  
“什么？我在这。”打算找到被子给Ava盖上的Sara回答着。然后发现Ava又没有了声音。她失笑，把被Ava踢到床底的被子捡起来掸掸灰，轻轻的盖在Ava身上。  
Sara抬头扫视了一圈这个房间，里面是她意料之中的整齐。所有的书籍都按照独特的几何形特征摆放着。她注意到书里有一半是黑魔法相关的书。  
她真的很喜欢黑魔法。Sara转过头看向躺着的Ava，发现Ava在喃喃着些什么。  
“什么。”Sara凑过去听。  
“Sara Lance，我是你的教授。”  
Sara不知道该回复什么，这句话她听到耳朵快起茧了。  
“可是我是个坏教授。”  
“不，你是个好教授！你看魔法史课再没人睡觉了！”  
“不！我是个坏教授……我，嗝，”Ava打了个酒嗝，“我告诉你个秘密。”  
“好。”  
“我喜欢上了我的学生。”Ava的声音慢慢低下去，“我都不知道她是否喜欢我，也许我只是她重要的教授。”  
Sara失笑，蹲在了床边，握住了Ava的手。  
“Sharpe教授，您的学生Sara Lance，真情实意的喜欢着你啊。”


	10. Chapter 10

Ava醒过来的时候，房间里只有她一人，她只记得前一天因为自己过于开心而喝了过多的酒。她看看被子里的自己，穿戴整齐。四周看了一圈，唯一和平时不一样的地方在于床头放着一杯水与两颗白色小药丸，下面垫着张纸条。  
这是麻瓜的药片，对酒后头疼有好处——Sara Lance  
Ava拿起小药丸，端详了一会，闭眼和水吞服下去，略被苦涩到，皱了皱脸吐了下舌头。  
“嘿，你醒了。”Sara正好推门而入。  
Ava意识到自己的表情可能被看到，有些小小不自在，“谢谢这些，”Ava指了指水杯，“我昨晚有没有……？”  
“是啊，你昨晚太开心了喝的有些太多了，我把你扛回来的。”Sara一只手叉着腰，另一只手提着点东西。“现在感觉怎么样，我给你带了些早饭。”  
“谢谢，头有点疼，但是一会药效起来大概会好很多。”Ava伸手接过早餐，“现在几点？”  
“呃，上午十一点。”  
“……”  
Ava想起自己因为口干在六点醒了一次，却又睡了过去。  
“那宿舍的进门口令？”  
“你昨晚自己告诉我的。”  
“噢对，不然我们也进不来……”  
你是个教授！Ava在心里对着自己吼着。  
Sara坐在了床边“所以……等你好一点，愿意和我聊聊最后一场比赛吗？”

接下来的日子，Ava的宿舍变成了接替有求必应屋的地方。  
“不会突然有人闯进来，而且你这里的书比有求必应屋多多了。”Sara耸了耸肩，“我们需要一个更安全的地方备战。”  
Ava无言以对，于是事情就变成了每天课后两人从办公室一起偷偷摸摸的走到宿舍。  
为什么要偷偷摸摸，因为最近盯着她们看的人实在太多了。Sara搞到一本《唱唱反调》，里面甚至开始连载起了两人的同人文。  
当她在宿舍里大声朗读着同人文激情片段时，Ava总是听不下去，试图捂住她的嘴。  
“嘿，这多有趣啊。Ava脸上浮现出娇羞的笑容，平时严肃的老师一下子像是十六七岁的小姑娘一样，她看着……”  
“闭嘴！”Ava夺走《唱唱反调》，耳朵红的明显，把一本《神奇动物在哪里》塞到了Sara手上。  
Sara晃着脑袋，打开了书。  
她们偶尔也会去有求必应屋来一场决斗，来练习万一在赛场上与对手正面对上的情形。Sara对自己的控制越来越好，一切在往好的方向走着。  
只是两人再没有任何更进一步的举措，似乎那场约会与之前的那个吻被她们遗忘了似的。  
Sara觉得现在这样很好，Ava也是。

最后一场比赛来的比想象的更快。  
巨大的草木迷宫被种植在了操场上（魁地奇队员们对此深表烦躁），未知的生物被投放在其中。勇士们需要穿越过所有一切来到终点，第一个触碰到火焰杯的勇士才是胜利者。  
“你想要给我来个好运吻吗？”Sara从Ava宿舍临走前往操场的时候，开玩笑的问道。  
Ava想了想，站起身来走到门口，拥抱住Sara。  
“注意安全，准你好运。”  
Ava的唇在Sara额头上轻落了一下。

Sara的排名排在第二，排名第一的Nyssa将比她提早五分钟进入迷宫。  
Sara站在迷宫门口，看着Nyssa的身影被草木吞噬。她深吸了口气，压平了心中的不安与紧张。  
“Sara Lance。”  
Sara听到了自己的名字，意识到这是她该进入迷宫的时候了。她往前走了几步，草木向两边挪开展示出一条通道。她最后一次回头，看向场边的Ava，比了一个手势，然后大步向前迈出步伐。  
灌木丛在她背后缓缓合上了。天色在变暗，突然身边开始冒出水雾，Sara叹了口气。  
“荧光闪烁。”  
魔杖尖亮了起来，照亮了她要前进的路。  
雾气越来越浓，魔杖的光没办法透过雾气照亮前方的路了。她意识到有些不对劲。  
“烈火熊熊。”  
Sara杖尖喷出的火焰将前方的雾气燃烧殆尽。等待着她的是一只看上去像是巨型老鼠一般的生物，呲着牙瞪着她。  
“要命……”  
Sara拔腿就往旁边的侧路跑，她认出来那是一只中国的叫做鼰鼠的生物，没什么其他特点，就是特别能吃。Sara知道再不跑自己就要被这只巨大的老鼠吞入腹中骨头都不剩。  
她一边跑着一边往身后释放着恶咒。她突然意识到自己释放咒语再也不是下意识行为，而是大脑有选择的进行了。  
换句话说，内心的黑暗没办法再控制她了。  
生死关头庆祝不是什么好事，但是她还是忍不住挥了一下手。  
她终于确认已经摆脱掉那只要命的鼰鼠的时候，她快要跑不动了。她拖着腿穿着粗气挑选了一条路继续走着。这个时候她看到了一朵黄色的烟花绽放在空中。  
那是Helen的求救烟花。这意味着这个比赛变成她和Nyssa的双人赛。  
Sara的好运好像突然消失了，无论她怎么走都是在走向死胡同。  
“啊！”她吼了一声。心中越发烦躁。她掏出魔杖，打算直接给自己炸出一条路来。  
“嘭！”灌木丛被炸开一个口子，却又很快恢复了原状。  
Sara强迫自己冷静下来，她回想起早上那个吻，深呼吸着，往后退，走向了一条她没走过的路。  
她的好运又回来了。路上的确遇见了大大小小的一些麻烦，但是她看到灌木丛越来越高，她明白她接近于终点了。  
当她走入一片空旷之地的时候，她明白自己到了。  
“嘿，Sara。”  
“你好啊，Nyssa。”  
Nyssa比她要早上几秒到达这个地方。  
“你想要来场决斗吗？Sara。”  
“好啊。”  
两人极有默契的抛开繁文缛节，直接向对方施加了个咒语。  
“除你武器！”  
“倒挂金钟！”  
Nyssa的魔杖脱离了手，落到了火焰杯边上，Sara被悬在半空中。  
Sara把自己放了下来，Nyssa没有急着去捡起魔杖，而是看着Sara，眼里带着别样的情绪。  
“你终于学会控制，找到你自己了。”  
“是的。”  
“去拿走你的火焰杯吧。我输了。”  
Sara摇摇头，指了指火焰杯，“第二场比赛没有你我猜不出来，而且刚刚我们应该算是平手。它是你的。”  
“那我们一起碰它。”  
“好。”

最终比赛的结果由于两人一起触碰火焰杯，组委会决定按照前两轮排名来决定。  
Sara没能赢得火焰杯。

“嘿，我一点都不难过！”  
期末考试结束后，Sara和她的朋友们强调着。她们又坐在了猪头酒吧，再过几天他们就要迎来暑假了。  
“因为你收获了爱情。”Mick在边上闷闷的说，然后喝了口伏特加。  
“噢～爱情～”其他人高深莫测地对视了一眼。  
Sara翻了个白眼，喝着自己的火焰威士忌。  
“不好意思我来晚了，今天的小组在说什么。”Ava风尘仆仆地推开门，找了过来。  
“我们在对Sara的火焰杯历程进行总结。”Zari撇了下头说道。  
“然后我们觉得她收获良多。”  
“非常多。”  
Ava听着，眨眨眼，点了点头表示同意，“噢我认同这一切，这几场比赛至少让她进行了三十场以上的实战练习并且看了至少六十本书。”  
Sara摇了摇头，冲朋友们挥了挥拳头，然后捉住Ava的手腕将她带出去。  
“我还有些功课没处理完，和Ava先走了。”  
朋友们面面相觑。  
“功课？还是处理爱情去吧。”

她们回到了Ava的宿舍，Ava的东西已经打包整理好了。  
“你想知道你期末考试的成绩吗？”  
“我猜测……良好吧。”  
“优秀。”  
Sara的眼睛亮了起来，她几乎要把Ava捧起来转几圈。  
“我以为我因为比赛而落下了功课！”  
Ava摇了摇头，“你关于黑魔法历史这块是全班最好的。”她顿了顿，“你现在还后悔选魔法史这门课吗？”  
“当然不！”Sara站定在Ava面前，尝试着把手搭在Ava腰上。“它让我遇见了你。”  
“但是你下一年要后悔了，你们又要换回宾斯教授了。”Ava嘴角含着笑。  
“为什么？难道你要教黑魔法去了？”Sara的脸色苦涩下来。  
“不，我接受了魔法部的一个黑魔法相关的岗位。”Ava笑了起来。  
Sara脸上的惊喜在不断扩大，“这意味着……”  
“我不再是你的教授了，Sara Lance。”  
Ava吻了上来，Sara梦中的甜蜜再次出现了。这一次，她努力回吻着，品尝着更多的温柔。当两人都快要窒息的时候才放开彼此。  
Ava抵着Sara的额头，看着对方眼中的倒影。  
“Sara Lance，你愿意做我女朋友吗？”  
-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到这里就结束了。  
> 希望大家可以喜欢。  
> 这是我写的最长的一篇文章，回头看看果然很烂呢（……）


End file.
